Climbing Into windows
by ADandMMforever
Summary: Albus comes back to Headquarters late at night and the front door and all the windows have been locked, at except the window of a certain Minerva McGonagall...What will happen? R&R!


**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay on Return To Hogwarts And Such, I still have yet type up the next chapter, but it should be up soon!! Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers, your thoughts and comments are very much appreciated by me!! And I want to give a big Thank You to my new Beta reader, TartanLioness!! Thanks Cammie!!**

**Dedication: Cammie; my "Soul Sistah"!!

* * *

**

**Climbing Into Windows**

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the Headquarters of The Order Of The Phoenix deep in thought. _How the bloody hell am I going to get in now?_ He had been spying on some Death Eaters that had been spotted near Kingston. But, alas, when he returned the door was locked and had a very strong motherly charm placed on it by Mrs. Molly Weasley.

He looked up and saw that every window was shut and probably had the same locking charm on them as the door, every window that is, but one. This window belonged to that of one Minerva McGonagall.

_Merlin bless you Minerva. She won't mind. I'll just climb up the side of the house…if I still can…and into the house through her window. I won't touch her or wake her and if she does wake I'll just tell her what happened._

Albus started to climb up the side of the house, his bones cracking and popping in protest and with each step he grunted as Albus pulled his body up the house's outside wall. When he finally made it up to the window and inside Albus sat down with his back against the wall to rest and breathe heavily for a moment. Then he looked over and almost had to double-take at the angel in the bed next to him.

He smiled at Minerva's sleeping form and layed down next to her, Albus couldn't help himself, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and was surprised when she snuggled into him in her sleep. She didn't wake up, so he stayed. _Merlin, she's perfect_, was all Albus had time to think before sleep claimed him.

He had done exactly what he told himself he would not do.

Minerva, being a teacher and being used to her teaching schedule, awoke promptly at six am and panicked. She wasn't alone. There was someone in the bed with her. Albus felt her stirring, realized where he was and then smiled. It was still dark so Minerva could not see who her mysterious visitor was. She tried to scream, but he clamped a hand over her mouth before she could even utter a single sound.

"Don't worry, Minerva. It's me, Min. It's me.", Albus pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

She was happy to see that he had gotten back safely so she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a tight hug. The two of them just layed together for a while, both enjoying the feel of the other in their arms, even if for only a short while.

Minerva pulled away first and looked into Albus' eyes as her own eyes adjusted to the darkness, "It's almost seven. If I'm not down in the kitchen talking to Molly soon she'll start to worry about me. But you", she pointed a finger at his nose, "you _will_ stay here and you _will_ sleep. If you disobey my orders there _will_ be _very_ severe consequences. _Do you understand me_?"

Albus nodded and smiled at her, she was forcing him to rest instead of the other way around as it usually was. He fought the urge to laugh at this thought and nodded again. Minerva picked out her robes for the day and carried them to the loo down the hall to change into them, leaving Albus alone, in her bed, in the dark.

In about half an hour's time Minerva came back to check on Albus, he was asleep. But as soon as she took one step into the room he awoke. Albus smiled at her and motioned for her to come lay with him with his hand.

She shook her head in refusal and gave him a sharp look. This silent argument went on for about ten minutes before Minerva gave in and layed next to him.

As soon as Minerva laid down Albus gathered her into his arms and started to tell her how much she meant to him, how special she was and then her told her that she was beautiful.

Minerva looked up at him as he said those words, "You are beautiful, myMinerva, and I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you too, Albus"

Then he leaned down a kissed her. She responded quickly and kissed him back as she wrapped her arm around his neck and she moaned as he deepened the kiss.

After a while of kissing, loving embraces and kind words the new couple emerged from Minerva's bedroom and walked toward the kitchen holding hands.

When Albus and Minerva entered the kitchen they were met with wide eyes and quite a few gasps and if Minerva wasn't mistake she heard someone whisper, "I knew it!!!!" to someone else.

Albus wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly kissed her. Molly could be heard in the background, "Awww!!!! That's just too cute!!!!", and Minerva blushed as Molly spoke.

From this moment on neither would know what lonely felt like ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated!!**


End file.
